Empathy
by mythamagica
Summary: He was always seen as a monster, as sadistic. No one knew what his name meant; no one saw the loneliness that sparked his sin.


Well, what can I say? I was reading Full Metal Alchemist, and I came across chapter 95. I read it, and a small idea started to form. That idea turned into a large, bug me to no end until i type it out idea...

Anywhoo, I also read wikipedia, for my own weird purposes, and I was a little confused. It said that Envy was disgusted that Ed understood him and committed suicide, but if you were disgusted with a person, named Edward Elric, who you always called bean before, just cuz he didnt like it, would your last dying words be "Bye bye, Edward Elric" with like, tears and everything.

* * *

"_You…You're envious of humans."_

_Envy paused._

He had to be bluffing. There was no way that THIS human of all humans was going to understand THAT!

"_We're so much weaker then you Homunculi,"_

Well, duh! You guys can't regenerate! Do you understand why you guys are so laughable now? Do you? DO YOU?!

"_But battered, confused, even when we're beaten, and about to collapse…even when we know it's pointless, we always stand back up."_

Wait, where was he going with this? Was he… no, it couldn't be; he's only a human! Those idiots always act first and dramatize everything they think about later! Humans did not understand!

"_And if we can't, our friends will lift us up."_

No way. The kid could NOT be saying what he was saying. There was NO way!

"_You'll never have that…and it's made you jealous of us."_

The kid said it! AGAIN! Edward Elric just empathized with him! Envy, the homunculus was actually understood! This was just too much! He had to get away.

"_Hngh! Ah!"_

He had to get away.

"_Hey, knock it off!"_

He had to get away!

"_Cut it out, or I'll"_

'_Chomp'_

_Envy slithered away, and fell to the ground._

Free! Away from him!

"_You're envious of humans."_

No! He could still hear it!

"_We're so much weaker then you Homunculi,"_

Why wouldn't the bean leave him alone!

"_But battered,"_

Why? Why? It wasn't supposed to end like this!

"_confused,"_

Why did it feel like forever, those simple words forever spinning around his head? And the voice! There was real empathy in his voice!

"_even when we're beaten,"_

It wasn't pity, it was more than sympathy.

"_and about to collapse"_

Everything there was empathy, enlightenment, understanding! Not pity or scorn! Just pure understanding!

"…_even when we know it's pointless,"_

No one ever understood Envy until now

"_we always stand back up."_

He was always seen as a monster, as sadistic. No one knew what his name meant; no one saw the loneliness that sparked his sin.

"_And if we can't, our friends will lift us up."_

He's hated humans for never having understanding him, never understanding THEM, for always assuming.

"_You'll never have that…"_

He's always hated that they kept their empathy for themselves only.

"_and it's made you jealous of us."_

And he's wanted it more than anything

_Dimly, he could hear Hawkeye cock her gun, and Scar holding her back, but that didn't matter._

"_He doesn't have much longer."_

He's right. It's going to end here!

"_How humiliating…."_

The irony of it all.

"_Reduced to this pathetic form…"_

Envy, with nothing left. Nothing at all,

"_With you humans, with you humans mocking me…"_

Gets what he always wanted

"_And worst of all,"_

From the one person

"_The lowest, most disgusting one of you…"_

The only one, where in the most impossible situation,

"_That kid is the one who understands how I feel!"_

He would still have to fight, still have to beat.

"_It's the ultimate insult."_

The one person he can no longer fight, who gave him what he has wanted, needed, for all those years.

_Envy pulled out his Philosopher's Stone, his life-blood, from his being. _

If Edward Elric could give him what he always wanted,

_Unconscious tears flow from his eyes,_

Maybe he can give the Full Metal Alchemist this.

_And fall to the ground, washing away the envy, and the cold masks he's always worn._

He wonders, with his dying breaths

"_How much further will that simplistic outlook take you?"_

Will Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist, be able to save anyone with his morals? Will he do the impossible like before?

"_Bye, Bye…Ed...ward...Elric"_

Thank you. Thank you, Edward Elric.


End file.
